


Another Lonely Heart in The City of Love

by The_Lavender_Creator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: The cat has a bugaboo, and the princess has a prince. That doesn't mean that the cat and princess can't still have something, though.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3





	Another Lonely Heart in The City of Love

There's never been a place I love more than my princess's balcony, lit up with moonlight. Her black-blue hair reflecting the moonbeams as perfectly as her blue eyes do.

I sit on the railing and she leans against it as we chat about the people we love. My bugaboo. Her mysterious prince. I don't ask what his name is and she doesn't ask who I am under the mask.  
We simply lean on each other and love. I love her. She loves him. That's how it has been since day one.

There's no way for me to love someone who isn't her. She feels the same about her prince. We both get it and don't question it. What happens between us doesn't interfere with our desire for our loves. The sleepless cuddling, the crying on shoulders, the comforting. She's perfect and wonderful and my best friend. Another lonely heart in the city of love. Perhaps, one day, we'll be with our loves.  
But, for now, whatever we have will drown out the loneliness.


End file.
